Cursed
by Grimmfan86
Summary: What happens when Liam is cursed to be a merman and needs to find true love


Liam Dunbar was a normal 17 year old boy or so he thought. There was something about him that was different. Which wasn't a bad thing, unless you're Liam Dunbar. See Liam Dunbar was cursed. Sure he may look like and act like a normal teenaged boy. With his brown hair, bright blue eyes and smile that can light up a room. People loved and adored Liam and he has friends that love him like a little brother that would do anything to protect him. However they can't protect him from the curse that was placed on him when he was 6. All because of a stupid mistake someone made that his father got blamed for. He didn't even know about it until he was 13 years old when he was hanging out with his friends Mason, Corey Brett and Brett's sister Lori. They were all at Mason's house hanging around the pool having fun when Liam decided to jump into the pool and go for a swim since it was hot out that day. When his head emerged from under water he saw everyone was staring at him. "What's everyone looking at?" he asked getting nervous. "I didn't know you have such a beautiful tail Liam." said Lori admiring Liam's tail. "What are you talking about I don't have a tail." said Liam starting to panic. "Dude you have a big, blueish purple tail where you legs used to be." said Brett. "I think that's called a fin." said Corey reaching out to touch it only to get slapped by Liam's tail. "Ow Liam that hurt." said Corey rubbing his hand. "I'm sorry Corey I didn't mean to." said Liam as he turned around and saw with his own eyes what everyone was talking about. There it was right where his legs used to be. A long blueish-purple tail. Liam's eyes grew wide and he screamed. "Liam calm down." urged Mason.

A few minutes later Liam's parents showed up after Brett called them since he was told to by Mason's mom who was trying to comfort a crying Liam and with some help was able to get him out of the pool and in the bathroom. His parents then told him everything. "So, you're telling me every time I go in the water I'm going to turn into a merman. All because some witch was angry with dad cause of some stupid mistake some med student made that cost her daughter's life." Liam said when they finished. "So, how do I or we fix this?" he asked wiping away tears. "Well sweetie after doing some research and talking to the witch that cursed you the only answer we could find was that it has to be an act of true love." said Liam's mom Jenna. "So, in other words true love's kiss." said Liam once he stopped crying completely. "Only according to the witch you have until you 18th birthday or you'll remain a merman forever and turn to stone." said Dr. Geyer Liam's step dad. 13 year old Liam started crying again while his parents tried to comfort him without crying themselves.

And that was that now four years later Liam Dunbar stood in the hallway of Beacon Hills High School worried about his 18th birthday which was fast approaching. His ex girlfriend Hayden was no help since she was just using him for revenge for what he did to her back in the sixth grade. He accidently punched the girl during a fight he got into with another kid and even though he said he was sorry she was still punishing him for it. By using his own feelings for her against him and pretending to be his true love. Now hopefully he can find his true love before he becomes a merman statue. Liam was opening his locker when he felt something spill on his head. He turned around and there was Hayden dumping a bucket of water on him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. "Hey everyone look what a freak Dunbar is!" shouted Hayden laughing at a crying Liam who was now on the ground with his tail for all to see. "Hey Liam not only are you the loser I always thought you were but, now you're a pathetic freak with a tail." whispered Hayden to Liam after she got down on the floor. "Now you know not to trust someone who is just using you for revenge and you stupidly thought I actually loved you. No wonder people call you Dumbar." she said laughing then got up off the floor just as Coach Finstock showed up. "Alright break it up right now!" he shouted at the crowed. He squatted down to the floor where Liam was and tried to comfort him the best he could. Liam through tears told Coach what happened. When Liam finished Coach stood up angry. "Romero Principal's office now! If there's one thing we don't tolerate at Beacon Hills High School it's bullying. We accept people for who or what they are!" Coach shouted at Hayden as she made her way to the front office. "McCall, Stilinski and Talbot get Dunbar to the locker room and help him get dried off. Hewett, Bryant, Hale and Martin go with them and bring Liam's things!" ordered Coach. When he saw Malia Hale and Lydia Martin looking confused since they couldn't exactly go into the boy's locker room. Coach Finstock told them to stand guard at the door. "The rest of you get back to class now! Move it !" he shouted at the rest of the students. Then Coach Finstock turned around to see that Principle Martin was standing there behind him with five new students. "Bobby, I would like you to meet some new students. Kids this is Coach Finstock." Said Principle Martin. "Welcome to Beacon Hills High School I hope you kids enjoy your time here." Said Coach Finstock as shook each new students hand then walked towards his classroom. "He seemed nice." said Mona Vanderwaal while holding her boyfriend Mike Montgomery's hand. "He seemed the same from the last time we saw him oh well, come on Hanna and Mona we got to get to AP English."Said Aria Montgomery as she told her twin brothers Mike and Theo that they better get to their class. Her brothers did what they were told but not before Mike gave Mona a kiss good bye.

At that same moment in the boys locker room, Mason, Corey and Brett were just finishing drying off Liam who was drying his hair. While Scott and Stiles got him new clean clothes to wear after he changed back from a merman. "Is there a way to stop this?" asked Scott which Liam was grateful he asked. "I Have to find true love by my eighteenth birthday other wise I'm stuck like this and turn into a statue." explained Liam. "Scott maybe we can see if Jayden can help us. He does know about curses." suggested Stiles. Scott thought for a moment then took out his phone and texted Jayden while Liam finally got off the floor and Brett handed him his stuff. "Who's Jayden?" he asked while combing his hair. Scott explained that Jayden was a friend of his and Stiles and that he could help. Liam looked to his friends wondering if it was a good idea to get another person involved with the situation. "Don't worry every thing will be fine. We will go to Jayden's house after school and tell him everything you told us and see what he can do." said Scott as he and group walked out of locker room. Just as Liam opened the door they heard someone yell in pain. " Oh no I'm sorry I didn't know you were there." said Liam worried about the person he just hit with the door by accident. When he saw the most gorgeous guy ever standing there and even though he was holding his nose Liam could tell the guy had the most gorgeous blue gray eyes he had ever seen. "Earth to Liam we better get to class before we get into trouble." said Mason tugging on Liam's arm. " You're right Mason we better go." said Liam as apologized to the guy again for hitting him in face with the door and walked away with his friends. "Theo are you ok?" asked a boy who came up to his brother to check on him after seeing what happened. "I'm fine Mikey besides my nose already healed. Now to find who that beautiful creature was." said Theo with love in his eyes. "You mean the kid that just hit you with the door. His name is Liam apparently." said Mike still worried about his brother. "Liam what a beautiful name for a beautiful guy And did you see the way his long beautiful hair moved when he walked?" said Theo with a sigh. Mike told Theo that if they didn't move it they were going to get into trouble even if it is their first day of school.

Later that day after school Liam and his friends decided to meet Scott, Stiles and the girls at Jayden's house. "This is where Jayden lives?" asked Liam in awe at how beautiful Jayden's house is after they all walked through his front gate. Just as Stiles was about to knock on the door it opened revealing Jayden on the other side. "So, what's the big emergency that I had to stop what I doing to help with." said Jayden little on the annoyed side. Liam saw the sword in Jayden's hand and hid behind Brett and Mason. Jayden noticed how nervous Liam looked at the site of the sword and told him not to worry it wasn't even real. Jayden ushered everyone into the house and closed the door. "So what can I help you with?" asked Jayden as everyone sat down on either the couch or the floor. Scott looked towards Liam to see if it ok to tell Jayden everything Liam told them back at school. Liam said it was and Scott told Jayden everything. When he finished Jayden just stood there for a minute before getting book from a bookcase behind him and started looking through it. "I have heard of this kind of curse before but I didn't think it was possible." said Jayden. " Uncle Rumpelstiltskin told me about this curse but it has never been used until now." explained Jayden getting confused looks from everyone. Jayden explained that he has an uncle named Rumpelstiltskin and told them that his uncle and father were originally from the Enchanted Forest. When it looked like Liam and his friends didn't believe him, he waved his hand at a picture on the coffee table and it disappeared in red smoke and reappeared in Jayden's hand. "Wow that was really cool." said Corey. "What else can you do? If you don't mind my asking?" asked Liam as polite as he could without sounding nervous. "I don't mind. I can also control fire which I'm not going to show you guys. At least not right now." said Jayden. "He can also rip people's hearts out and control them or crush their heart killing them." said Stiles earning him a glare from Jayden and Scott while Malia smacked him upside the head. Lydia saw Liam get even more nervous and told him not to worry Jayden would never do anything to hurt him or anyone else. "Now can we please get back to the matter at hand?" asked Brett annoyed. "Now Liam you can't rush true love it will come to you." said Jayden. "My birthday is in two months." said Liam worried. "I'm getting a feeling that there is someone your in love with Liam." said Jayden. "Maybe its that new kid that you accidentally hit with the door at school." said Mason. Liam noticed the others looking at him and told them what happened with the boy at school. "What was his name?" asked Malia. Liam told her he didn't know his name but remembered what he looked like. Scott and Stiles thought for a moment. "Hey Scott doesn't that sound a little like the Montgomery Twins." said Stiles getting confused looks from everyone. "Oh yeah, I remember them. They also had two sisters Aria and Tara but, Tara died in a real bad accident." said Lydia. "Yeah I remember the family moved away after that." said Scott. "What were the twins' names?" asked Liam. Scott said their names were Theo and Mike while wondering why them and their family would want to move back to Beacon Hills. "How the hell did anyone tell them apart? Telling Aiden and Ethan apart was easy." wondered Jayden remembering the two former alpha twins before Aiden died. Stiles explained that it was sort of easy to tell Theo and Mike apart. Then Lydia explained to everyone else the differences between them. "So you guys are saying that Theo who is the oldest twin had health problems, while Mike the younger twin was healthy." said Brett earning a look from Liam. Scott, Stiles and Lydia just nodded. "Well Theo is ok now and that's all that matters besides the other differences Lydia mentioned." said Liam. "If I recall there was another girl who always hung out with Aria named Hanna Marin they were like best friends or something but, Hanna and her family moved away as well." recalled Lydia earning looks from everyone else in the room. "Anyway back to what we were talking about which was Liam being in love with a complete stranger that he accidentally hit with a door." said Brett. "What else do you remember about the Montgomery's?"asked Liam cautiously. So Stiles, Lydia and Scott told the group what they remembered about the Montgomery family.


End file.
